1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedal bearing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a pedal bearing system is known, for example, from DE-GM [German Utility Patent] 89 15 623. In principle this pedal bearing system is a so-called cartridge pedal bearing. It is important for this that there is a cartridge case that totally encloses the pedal bearing in the pedal bearing housing, in addition to the pedal bearing housing that is connected to the bicycle frame.
To be differentiated from this are the pedal bearing systems in which the outer rings of the bearing are incorporated in the fastening rings with which the pedal bearing is fastened to the pedal bearing housing of the bicycle frame.
In the known pedal bearing the bearing races are machined-turned on the pedal bearing axle and on the cartridge case. The pedal bearing system is then preassembled with the bearing balls and is ready for installation in the pedal bearing housing.
For this purpose one end of the cartridge case is threaded for screwing into the pedal bearing housing of the bicycle frame. The other end is encircled by a case-centering ring that is then likewise screwed into the pedal bearing housing.
Although the known cartridge pedal bearing has proved outstanding in practice, it is the purpose of this invention to improve the known pedal bearing so that the structural cost is reduced while retaining its reliability, and so that simplified assembly of the cartridge pedal bearing is nevertheless made possible.